


Sleepover

by LamBams (forfitzsimmons)



Series: The Mess We're In (Together) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, jeffmads month 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/LamBams
Summary: Thomas wakes up early and has some revelations.orThomas and James say those three words.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> It only took an extra two days, but here's Day 11: Sleepovers for JeffMads Month!

Thomas woke slowly, gently nudged awake by the warm light peeping through the curtains of his room. He felt undeniably comfortable and content. It took him a moment to realize why.

James. His boyfriend of three months (G-d, had it already been three months?) was curled into his arms and goddamn it felt right. Thomas wasn’t ready to consider the passing thought that he'd like to wake up like this every morning, so instead he focused on James.

He always managed to circle back around to James. James with his tight curls highlighted by the streams of light and the little frown that anyone else would call grumpy but Thomas thought it was adorable. James looked especially good like this, at peace. All the worry lines and stress usually apparent on his face were gone. He had a lot of responsibility while awake, but there was none of that in his sleep.

Thomas gently traced the curve of James’ cheek, like he was touching a butterfly’s wings. His skin was warm under Thomas’ fingers. What would it be like to do this every morning? He felt like he should know the answer, having already been there before, but Thomas was sure it’d be different.

Martha had always woken up earlier than him. She was the baker after all, so she was the early to bed, early to rise type (though not all of their nights had ended early). She was terrible and liked to wake him up with a variety of tactics. Some were sweet like ruffling his hair or setting coffee nearby, others were mischievous like pulling off the bed sheets or jumping on him. Regardless, he loved it.

If Thomas were to be bold enough to imagine a similar future with James (and wasn’t that a big thought?), he figured their mornings would be a bit quieter. James was a reluctant morning person like Thomas, but having kids made him need to be awake at a certain hour every day to take care of them.

Maybe, Thomas would wake up first on mornings James didn’t work, like today. He’d have to set a secondary alarm like he did as a college student to get that five minutes of peace before he had to get up. Maybe, Thomas would trace a path along James’ cheeks and over his arm to the hand resting over Thomas’ heart. Maybe, Thomas would run his hands through James’ curls to wake him up, hear him groan in protest and snuggle closer. Maybe, Thomas would kiss James awake, start at his temple and move down to the tip of his nose, each of his cheeks, until he finally reached his lips.

He decided he wanted to know what that was like. So, he trailed his fingers down along James’ smooth, dark skin. He was well past the point of needing to screw like a rabbit like he was in college, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to seeing if he could still make marks visible on James. He moved on to tangling his other hand in James’ curls. As he expected, James wasn’t quite awake yet, so he let out this tiny little whine before pulling both Thomas and the sheets closer to him.

Finally, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Another went to James’ nose, which he wiggled in response. Thomas grinned. He earned a short hum when he kissed his cheeks. When he came to James’ lips, it took a moment for James to be awake enough to respond, but after a moment he pressed back. There wasn’t any heat to it, just a simple connection.

Thomas pulled away and watched as James’ eyes finally fluttered open. Something warm expanded into his chest. Everything seemed to soften when he caught James’ eyes.

“Brush your teeth before you kiss me,” James grumbled, but there was no heat to it. He brought one hand up to rub at his eyes. “What time is it?”

Thomas had really, honestly meant to tell him the time. _7:34 a.m., Darlin’._ He thought it; he planned it, but that wasn’t what came out. Instead: “I love you.”

James froze, a hand still pressed against his eye. After a moment, he calmly lowered his arm and looked at Thomas. He said, as if it was absolutely normal, “I love you too.” He smiled. “I expected you to have more pomp and circumstance if you said that to me.”

“ _If_? Hon’, how could I not fall for you?” Thomas somehow managed to pull James further into his arms. “I was planning on telling you the time, but I guess my heart had other ideas. I could do it over, if you’d like.”

“No,” James replied. “This is better. It’s more us, I think. It means more than you orchestrating some big reveal.”

“I love you,” he said again. Thomas wanted to purposefully say it this time.

“I love you too.” James reached up to brush Thomas’ hair away. “That doesn’t change the fact that you should brush your teeth before you kiss me.”

Thomas knew James was being completely serious, but the whole thing just made him howl in laughter. James groaned and buried his head to try and avoid the raucous noise.

Yeah, though he wasn’t ready to seriously consider it, Thomas wouldn’t mind waking up every morning like this. James was someone to smile for, and someone who made him smile, and loving him was so easy, natural even.

This was even better than he’d imagined.


End file.
